Bizarre
by Ilunae
Summary: La vie de héro n'était pas facile tous les jours.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic sur la page couleur du chapitre 214.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku est aussi mentionné.

* * *

La vie de héro n'était pas facile tous les jours. Surtout quand il fallait voyager avec une bande fous. Shinsou n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était le pire dans leur groupe. La dernière fois qu'il s'était un peu blessé Iida avait insisté pour le porter sur le gecko.

Il y avait aussi Yaoyorozu qui passait son temps à leur demander s'ils allaient bien. C'était limite si elle les laissait respirer. Bakugou qui râlait souvent parce qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez vite pour lui. Midoriya qui tentait de le calmer tant bien que mal. Ces deux-là formaient un drôle de duo. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour.

Shinsou aurait préféré ne pas avoir à assister à tout cela. Entre Bakugou qui bavait sur son ami d'enfance quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné et, Midoriya qui ne se gênait pas pour parler de lui pendant des heures, il y avait de quoi devenir barge.

Il y avait aussi le dragon et ses amis qui étaient une belle bande de pot de colle. Kirishima lui disait tout le temps qu'il ne devait pas rester tout seul. Bien sûr, Sero, Ashido et Uraraka venaient toujours pour une rajouter une couche. Comme s'il pouvait être seul avec eux.

Le pire était sans doute Kaminari. Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, Shinsou ne doutait pas de ses capacités en tant que héro. Malgré tout, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer par la tête du blond par moments. Plus cela allait et, plus il devenait bizarre.

Kaminari avait toujours été un peu stupide donc Shinsou n'y avait pas prêté attention. Quand son ami avait imité le cri d'un animal en train de mourir, il s'était dit qu'il avait fait ça juste pour amuser la galerie. Puis le blond l'avait refait une fois de plus devant lui.

Shinsou ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cela. Est-ce qu'il était censé rire ? Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Dans un sens, c'était plus qu'impressionnant. Kaminari arrivait bien à montrer le désespoir de l'animal dans son hurlement. Est-ce qu'il devait l'applaudir ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Shinsou. Il se contenta donc de lui faire hochement de tête. Cela eut l'air de faire plaisir à Kaminari qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur lui. Encore une autre bizarrerie de son ami à laquelle il avait dû s'habituer.

Puis une fois, le blond l'avait entraîné dans un coin pour ensuite s'agiter dans tous les sens devant lui. A la fin, il l'avait regardé fixement. Comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Shinsou comprit qu'il devait attendre à une réaction de sa part mais laquelle ?

Est-ce qu'un autre hochement de tête suffirait pour cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas l'applaudir plutôt ? Dans un sens, cela avait été un sacré spectacle. Kaminari aurait dû montrer cela aux autres. Cela les aurait sans doute beaucoup amusés.

En fin de compte, il décida de le rejoindre et, Kaminari eut un large sourire. Il lui attrapa le bras et, l'entraîna à sa suite. Shinsou comprit donc que son ami voulait qu'il fît comme lui. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas son truc de se donner en spectacle de cette façon.

Cependant, cela avait l'air de faire plaisir à Kaminari et, il n'y avait personne pour les voir. Il accepta donc de reproduire les mouvements qu'avait fait son ami. Il avait espéré que Kaminari arrêtait après cela mais de toute évidence, c'était trop demandé.

Son ami revint le voir environ une semaine plus tard avec l'une de ses trouvailles.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Un rat !"

Oui, Shinsou voyait bien que c'était un rat mais, cela ne lui expliquait pas ce que Kaminari faisait avec.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?"

"Je l'ai capturé pour toi !"

Là, Shinsou ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit à Kaminari qu'il voulait un rat. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du blond ?

Il ne put rien dire et laissa Kaminari lui mettre la cage où se trouvait l'animal dans les bras.

"Il est mignon, pas vrai !" Kaminari posa un doigt entre les barreaux pour attirer l'attention du rat. "Coucou, Monsieur Rufus !"

Parce qu'il lui avait donné un nom en plus de ça. Sinon, c'était une question de point de vue. Shinsou n'avait rien contre les rats mais, il n'avait jamais eu envie d'en avoir un pour autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire ? C'était que cela allait devenir un problème pour voyager. La cage était un peu encombrante. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser retourner dans la nature. Kaminari avait eu l'air tellement heureux de le lui offrir.

"Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" lui demanda Uraraka en se baissant pour regarder dans la cage.

"Monsieur Rufus !"

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les rats, Shinsou-kun !"

"C'est un cadeau de Kaminari, en fait !"

"Oh ! C'était ton anniversaire ? Je ne savais ! Je suis désolée !"

"Non, non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'a offert !"

"Tch ! Il aurait pas pu t'offrir quelque chose d'utile, au moins ?"

Il passa deux jour à trimbaler Monsieur Rufus dans sa cage. Puis, il finit par se rendre compte des regards que le gecko lançait au rat tout en se léchant les babines. S'il ne faisait pas attention, Ashido allait le manger quand il aurait le dos tourné.

Cela ferait sans doute de la peine à Kaminari mais, Shinsou pensait qu'il pourrait comprendre. Son ami devrait sans doute préférer savoir Monsieur Rufus vivant dans la nature, plutôt que dans le ventre d'Ashido.

Il attendit donc la fin de la journée pour s'éloigner du camp. Un fois assez loin, il s'assura que le gecko ne l'avait pas suivi. Puis, il relâcha le petit animal dans la nature.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Monsieur Rufus ?" lui demanda Kaminari le lendemain.

"Je l'ai relâché !"

D'un coup le sourire du blond s'effaça.

"Pourquoi ? Ça ne passait pas bien avec lui ? Tu n'aimais pas mon cadeau ?""

"Non pas du tout ! Je pense juste qu'Ashido voulait le manger !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ?" Kaminari se passa un bras derrière la tête.

"Je t'assure qu'elle passait son temps à le regarder comme si elle voulait le dévorer !"

"Mais non, tu as dû te tromper ! Elle devait vouloir jouer avec ! Tu sais quoi je vais aller lui en parler !"

Kaminari partit à la recherche d'Ashido avant que Shinsou eut le temps de protester. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard les yeux rivés au sol.

"Alors ?"

"Alors tu avais raison, elle voulait le manger !" il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

"Allons, soit pas triste ! Elle ne risque pas de le retrouver !"

"Mais c'est vraiment dommage ! C'était ton rat ! Et il était tellement mignon !"

"Je pourrais toujours en avoir un autre plus tard ! Quand tout cela sera fini !" dit Shinsou en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne voulait même pas de rat à la base. Cependant, Kaminari avait l'air tellement triste, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait croire que c'était lui qui devenait stupide à son contact.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
